Je te hais !
by Cinevorous
Summary: Un OS sur le couple Emma/Regina qui se passe dans la saison 1 !


Emma. Emma. Emma. Cela faisait trois semaines que je n'avais que ce nom à l'esprit. Dès son arrivée j'avais compris que ce n'était pas quelqu'un des notre. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela se passerait comme ça. Je la détestais, quoi de plus normale ? Elle était celle qui avait été sauvé pour rompre la malédiction que j'avais mise en place. Emma était mon ennemi. Elle n'avait aucune idée de son utilité ici, mais il était quand même naturel que je la haïsse. Et pourtant, plus les jours passaient, moins je comprenais ce que je ressentais pour elle. J'avais toujours ce sentiment de haine, mais en même temps j'avais besoin de la voir. Besoin de lui parler, d'entendre sa voix, de voir son visage. Le temps passait et je comprenais de mieux en mieux ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mes rêves étaient remplis de sa présence, au réveil je la cherchais inconsciemment à mes côtés. Mais c'était une utopie. J'avais nourri la haine qui nous distançait, elle me détestait autant que moi. Et moi-même je vouais toujours envers elle une haine immuable. Et pourtant, pourtant, dès que je la voyais mes lèvres avaient envie de sourire, mon cœur s'emballait, mon poult s'accélérait. J'avais essayé de le nier mais je n'y pouvais rien. Il fallait maintenant que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne pouvais plus garder cela pour moi, ça devenait trop pesant, comme si ça pouvait exploser à n'importe quel moment. Presque personne n'était mon allié ou mon ami dans cette ville. Il fallait que je lui dise, à elle, à Emma. Elle me haïssait déjà, je n'avais donc rien à perdre, et peut-être plus à y gagner. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait se produire.

Qu'Emma soit la nouvelle Shérif me permettait de trouver une excuse pour lui parler seule à seule. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient faites cambriolées dernièrement, j'avais donc prétexté une réunion dans le but de traiter du sujet, pour la voir. Bien sûr j'avais réellement abordé le sujet des cambriolages, c'était tout de même une affaire qu'il nous fallait régler. Bizarrement la tension entre nous était moins forte que d'habitude. En publique elle puait l'hostilité à plein nez, moi de même, mais là le climat était plutôt calme. Au bout d'une heure je proposai de faire une pause et allait chercher un en cas. Lorsque je revins dans mon bureau, où nous nous étions installées, elle tournait dans la pièce, je lui tendis une tasse de café et elle alla s'asseoir sur un coin de la table. Le silence régnait. Si nous ne parlions pas boulot nous n'avions rien à nous dire. Le seul point commun que nous avions était Henry, or c'était un sujet assez houleux.

J'eus soudain une pulsion. Si nous ne parlions pas, pourquoi ne pas continuer dans cette voie ? La gestuelle me semblait mieux. Je m'approchai lentement de la table, toujours silencieuse. Emma me regarda bouger. J'arrivai finalement à sa hauteur et m'arrêtai juste devant elle. Elle me regarda interloquée, je compris donc qu'il fallait que j'agisse vite si je voulais parvenir à mes fins. Sans plus attendre je me penchai vers elle, posai une main sur sa cuisse, et l'embrassai. Mes lèvres atterrirent délicatement sur les siennes, se voulant douces et protectrices. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me repoussa vivement, puis en échange elle m'envoya une gifle monumentale. J'aurai du m'en douter mais je fus quand même déstabilisée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend Régina ?!

Je ne su quoi répondre. Peut-être n'avais-je pas envie de répondre. Elle posa immédiatement sa tasse, prit sa veste et s'en alla. Je restai sans bouger près du bureau, puis je plaquai mes paumes dessus, baissai la tête et des larmes s'échappèrent de mes joues. Des larmes de tristesse ou de rage ? Je ne savais même pas, je ne savais même plus. Je glissai et m'assis sur le sol, la tête dans les mains. J'étais trop bête d'être tombée amoureuse d'elle, pensais-je, c'était forcément un amour vain et stupide ! J'étais tombée amoureuse de mon pire ennemi ! Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ?! J'abatis mon poing sur le sol pendant que mes larmes redoublèrent.

Je mis quelques heures à me calmer. Henry allait rentrer de l'école, je devais être présentable, j'essayai de me ressaisir.

Puis la situation ne bougea pas. Ce fut comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Les jours et les semaines passaient, Emma et moi nous haïssions toujours autant. Je me voyais donc obliger de cesser de penser à elle. J'aurai dû m'y résoudre bien plus tôt, mais je n'en avais pas eu la force. La elle m'avait clairement rejeté, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Il fallait de nouveau que je la haïsse pleinement et entièrement. Malheureusement mon cœur n'était pas d'accord. Lorsque sa voix raisonnait il vibrait, lorsque le vent amenait son parfum à mes narines il tanguait, lorsque je la voyais il se brisait. La nuit je la voyais dans mes rêves, l'embrassant, la cajolant, ou plus encore, mais lorsque je me réveillais, mon cœur pleurait encore et toujours.

Au bout de trois mois, mon cœur commençait à se faire à l'idée et je commençai mon travail de guérison, mais je n'avais pas prévu ce qui allait arriver.

Emma m'avait téléphoné pour me faire savoir qu'elle voulait me voir à propos d'Henry. Cette demande m'avait surprise mais j'avais accepté. Nous avions décidé de nous retrouver le dimanche suivant au poste de police, ainsi personne ne viendrait nous déranger. Nous possédions toute les deux la clef donc pas de problème.

J'étais censé l'avoir oublié pourtant j'arrivai avec un quart d'heure d'avance ce dimanche. Ce fut par contre avec dix minutes de retard qu'Emma arriva, enfin je prêtais surement trop d'importance à l'heure. Je ne compris pas pourquoi mais lorsqu'elle entra elle ferma derechef la porte à clef derrière elle. M'aurait-elle tendu un piège ? Non, c'était moi la méchante dans l'histoire. Elle ne me laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir car elle s'approcha rapidement de moi, tellement que je dû reculer jusqu'à ce que le mur m'empêche d'aller plus loin. Elle, en revanche, n'arrêta pas son avancée. Elle ne se stoppa qu'à quelques millimètres de moi. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage, ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens. Tous les efforts qu'avait faits mon cœur furent perdus. Il explosa d'un coup et je sentis ma poitrine se secouer sous ses battements. Si bien que je commençai à haleter.

\- Du calme… dit-elle tout doucement en passant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Je ne comprenais strictement rien à la situation. Lorsque je l'avais embrassé dans mon bureau elle m'avait giflé, et là elle… elle m'aguichait ! Car je ne voyais pas d'autre mot.

\- Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois… la gifle… C'est que, j'ai été tellement surprise, je n'ai pas pu réagir autrement. Mais ça m'a tourmenté toute la nuit, toute la semaine, tout le mois. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander pourquoi tu avais fait ça, alors qu'on se déteste, je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander pourquoi ce geste m'avait tant troublé. Toutes les nuits je revoyais la scène, encore et encore, mais la journée quand je te voyais je faisais comme si de rien n'était. J'avais honte je crois, honte de ressentir tous ces sentiments envers une femme, envers toi, toi que je hais… Mais plus les jours ont passé plus ses sentiments sont devenus une évidence, je ne peux plus nier, alors je t'ai fais venir ici…

\- T'as fini ?

\- Euh oui…

Je passai une main dans ses cheveux et me jetai sur ses lèvres frémissantes. Emma répondit instantanément à mon baiser. Elle fut très rapide, je sentais déjà ses mains chercher la boucle de ma ceinture pour l'enlever. Ma langue caressait la sienne pendant que je faufilai mes mains sous son chemisier. J'envoyai bientôt sa veste et son haut à terre, les miens ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Je plaquai mes mains contre son dos pour la coller à moi. Son corps était brulant et déclencha en moi une vive passion. Je la poussai assez prestement et nous reculâmes jusqu'à ce que je l'allonge sur le bureau au milieu de la pièce. J'embrassai son cou, son menton, ses lèvres, son nez, puis redescendis au creux de ses seins. Je retirai délicatement sous soutien gorge et promenai ma langue sur sa poitrine. Je l'entendais respirer de plus en plus fort tandis que je me dirigeai vers son ventre où j'y détachai son jean, le fis glisser sur ses cuisses pour lui retirer totalement. Je fis de même avec son boxer blanc et noir. Ma bouche se colla ensuite contre son sexe, lui faisant subir toute sorte de traitements. J'entendis ses ongles grincer sur la table. Je remontai ensuite pour emprisonner ses lèvres, elle s'agrippa à mon cou et attrapa une de mes mains pour la diriger entre ses jambes. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage et j'introduisis quelques doigts en elle. Plus j'accélérai mes mouvements plus ses ongles se plantaient dans mon dos, mais c'était plutôt agréable. Nos bouches s'entrechoquaient et quand elle jouit mon prénom se perdit au fond de ma gorge. Une fois qu'elle eut reprit son souffle, elle eut du mal car je n'arrêtais pas de l'embrasser, elle s'agrippa à moi et nous releva, elle était donc assise sur la table et moi debout entre ses jambes. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes fesses et retira mon soutien gorge tout en m'embrassant, une fois retiré elle vint embrasser mes seins. Peu de temps après elle glissa sa main dans mon pantalon, sous ma culotte, et entreprit de jouer avec mon sexe. Pendant qu'elle me pénétrait je posai mon menton sur son épaule et respirais le parfum dans son cou. Je montais au septième ciel en chuchotant son nom au creux de son oreille. A ce moment elle dut passer un bras autour de ma taille pour me retenir et éviter que je ne tombe, mes jambes pliant sous l'émotion. Nous nous rhabillâmes ensuite mutuellement.

\- Ce sentiment bizarre que j'éprouve pour toi, commençai-je avec la peur de la faire fuir, je te hais du plus profond de mon être, mais à côté il y a ces sentiments d'amour, incontrôlables, quand je te vois mon corps brûle, mon cœur s'affole, mon âme bouillonne. Je ne comprends pas… J'ai envie de détester mais en même j'ai envie de t'aimer. Je te veux près de moi, dans mes bras, ta bouche contre la mienne, ton corps brulant contre le mien.

\- Je te comprends, je ressens, à peu de choses près, la même chose que toi. Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et puis toi et moi, comment les gens vont réagir ? Et Henry ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligé de nous montrer au grand jour…

Emma s'approcha lentement de moi et fit glisser sa main sur ma joue, je tournai ma tête et embrassai le creux de sa paume. Elle fit ensuite passer sa main derrière ma tête et se rapprocha encore plus près pour déposer ses lèvres sur mes lèvres. Je passai une main sur sa hanche pour la coller à moi et notre baiser fut passionné, nous avions du mal à nous détacher.

\- Apprenons à ne plus nous détester, je veux t'aimer, chuchota elle.

\- Oui…

Et Emma se jeta de nouveau sur mes lèvres livrées à elle.


End file.
